Unholy trials: Meruem Tales
by BalthazarTheAngel
Summary: Meruem Gremory Twin brother of rias Gremory was born with low level demonic energy and born a genius. At the age of eight in the dead of night he was taken from his family by the old maou faction. What will happen next, find out. some Supernatural elements and minor x-overs.
1. chapter 1

_**He**_ _ **llo fellow people its Balthazar here with another story l. This time it's a challenge fic.**_

 _ **I hope you all injoy and have a wonderful day.**_

 ** _TATA._**

* * *

 _Thoughts- 'What'_

 _Speaking-_ "Hello"

Enemy's talking **-"well hello"**

Actions- ** _Bam, boom_**

* * *

 _ **Mereum P.O.V.**_

The day I was born the doctors said I was special. I was born without the Demonic energy inside of me, but even then my parents loved me. Growing up I was considered a genius and could easily match Ajuka and Azazel in intellectual knowledge. I also tested it out my self and found out that I have a talent for rune magic, sealing magic, and so on. But it was still weaker than everyone else.

At the age of five, I attended my first party, and there I meet sona stiri. One of rias many friends, and from then on we became fast friends. I even taught her Demonic ice magic, which sees said she already knew so I filled her in on its higher levels of it.

"ok sona listen demonic ice magic has three basic stages." I said as I held up three fingers, " there is the standard demonic ice magic the beginner's type; Then there is the second stage of demonic ice magic with a purplish aura in color, and finally, there is the infamous black demonic ice magic wich the first levitation was famous for using." I told her as the shock her head in acknowledgment.

From then I taught her how to make it grow and confine her power. I

For eight years of my life I had a peaceful life, but like the silence itself it was taken away I a single moment when the old Maou Faction kidnaped me under cover of night, and for many months I was experimented on and tortured. Used for their various deeds but when they found out that I didn't have demonic energy inside of me as well as the power of destruction, They experimented using the blood of an angel named Balthazar and the snakes of Ophis, the infinity dragon god.

The blood of the angel was the most painful experience I had ever endured. The holy energy coursing through my body was like being hit light spears one hundred times without stopping. But after several weeks I had finally gotten used to the Divine blood and felt relieved. For now, that was. I was experimented on with something else I didn't know of, but when I saw it, it gave me chills.

It has been Two months since the experiments and two weeks since I had gotten used to both powers in my body, and it was tough to get familiar to at first, but I got the hang of it and now can combine them at will. But The downside is that I lost my devils, so I thought, it turns out I had made my wings astral projection meaning it was there but not there at the same time. I could also summon it as well. But the real shocker was when the experimenter made my demonic heritage surface and combined with the divine energy to create a power that effects both devils and angels, or son I heard from the original leviathan Katerina when she came to examen me.

It has been two months since my last check-up, and it has been tedious, to say the least, every day the same they would experiment on me then they would use me as a test subject to see how much I have grown in turn to weeks and weeks turned today, But the thought of my family and friends is waiting for me at home, worried, scared, and afraid, just the idea of them kept me alive and went. But today was different; I just didn't know how but the air around the place I was at had this atmosphere of panic and worried and not a single guard was around like they usually are. Then it happened, and a loud booming sound could be felt and heard throughout the whole general area. Shaking the roof and causing the lights to flicker off and on. Then a few moments later two guards came running down towards my cell.

"hurry it up before they get here." guard one yelled/said as he kept watch from over his buddy. " I am going as fast as I can sob don push me." guard two yelled back as he fiddled with the lock on the door until it opened. But just as they were about to head inside the roof above them caved in on top of it as my only way out, I ran up towards the rubble and started climbing up it towards the next floor. and as I pulled my self up, I could see here the distant yelling of orders and commands sprouted out of the officers. So staying close to the wall on my immediate left I crouched near it and started walking forward ever so slowly. As I got closer to a window, I could see the light emanating from it as I got even closer I could hear the sound of steel hitting steel. Just as I got right under it, I stopped and slowly peaked out of the window to see what was going on outside. Outside of the window, he could saw the devils of the old Maou faction fighting off angels, but that didn't worry him it just meant that there would be less of his operator around. But what one angel did to devils is what scared him. He saw a male about twenty or so years old, wearing a black trench coat over a white dress shirt and black dress pants, with black dress shoes, grabbed two devils that were running past him on their face. Doing something that could only be described as painful, because they started to scream as their faces began to glow brighter and brighter causing them to yell out in pain until they feel on the ground dead.

Quickly getting back into the crouching position, he promptly went towards the door at the end of the hall. As he reached the door, he sighed relief thinking he is safe as well as taking deep breaths in and out, as the faint sound of wings flapping came from behind the door. As meruem opened the door, he came face to face with the male from outside looking down at him. Seeing him up close he could see that he had short brown hair, combed backward with a sharp face that could make him pass off as a model, with very bright light blue eyes looking down at him.

" Now where do you think you're going, little devil." The man said as he picked up meruem by the back of his shirt while looking at him with a kind smile on his face.

But before meruem could answer a monstrous roar could be heard from down in the floor below them. In the distance the hole meruem climbed out of could be seen lighting up slowly, every passing second it would get brighter and brighter." Kid, I don't know how you got here, and I won't ask now, so I'll let you go so GO." The man said as he put meruem down and materialize a bow in his hand. Know seeing this as a chance to escape he ran past the man and ran down another hallway until he reached the front door.

As he ran outside, a loud scream could be heard from the back where he came from. Seeing this as motivation just to get out he ran out of the Front door to come out facing trees all around. Looking around frantically he started running straight into the forest. Weaving in between trees as he went. Until he came to a complete stop in front of a tree to rest. Breathing and panting heavily he pleased his hand onto the tree to help support himself until he can keep running again. Looking up he could see lots of trees all around getting up again he could feel the ground shake as a distant rumbling sound could de hear coming from the direction he came from moments ago.

Seeing this as a sign to keep going he pushed himself away from the tree and started running again. But the rumbling could still be heard coming from behind him get louder and louder until it suddenly stopped, stopping as well in a small clearing, meruem looked behind him to see if he could see the thing following him. Until a shadow passed over him as quickly as it came. Landed a few feet behind him with a loud boom throwing up dust in the process.

Turning around and jumping away from the big cloud of dust he could see what he would describe as a monstrous figure roughly in the shape of a man, though seemingly to consist or be surrounded by shadows. In its hands, it held a sword of fire that continually burns and appears to be of lava. The monster stood up to its full height. Meruem could only look at it in awe and fright for he had only heard of it through stories and myths within the underworld. This creature of unholy fire and shadows the Balrog. Meruem looked at it, and it stared back at him before it rose its sword and swung it down to where meruem was.

Seeing it coming his way he dives right towards the ground as the sword impales were meruem originally was. Getting up the same time it pulled its sword out of the dirt swinging it again in a horizontal swing making meruem jump backward stumbling a bit. The balrog swung his sword again and again in different ways from the left or the right to horizontal to vertical swing, and at the same time, meruem dodged it again and again.

 **Third persons p.o.v.**

Back in the factory the man from before was crawling leading a trail of blood behind him. He was crawling towards the front entrance he hears the sound of footsteps running his way. " Cas, Cas." he hurried as two other individuals start running around a corner following his blood trail. "Cas." the first individuals said as he went next to cas. lifting him up a bit, " what happened cas." he said as he looked at Cas. " T-They (chough, Chouph) released it, they unleashed the balrog." cas said as he coughed up a bit of blood.

"stay with me cas stay with me." he said as he looked towards the other individual, "get the healer sam, SAM look at me." he said as Sam looked at him," get the healer ok." said.

"O-ok," Sam said as he went to get the healers.

" its no use ball I can feel it (cough, cough) it's my time to go." cas said as he looked at his friend before he started to see black spots within his version before he falls limp.

 _' come on, come on. what does it take to beat this thing.'_ meruem thought as he dodged another swing of the flaming sword.

Frustration Could be seen on the balrogs face as he made his sword of fire liquefied before it pulled the handle above his head the liquid looking fire followed it in an arc-like motion before the balrog pulled the handle downwards fast. Seeing this meruem jumped backward only to be caught be a flame like rope wrapping around his torso. Witnessing this meruem realized what it was straight away, _' oh no it's his whip.'_ he thought as he started to feel the burning sensation of the balrog's whip. "ahh." he said weakly. Seeing this as an opportunity to take his target down, the balrog summoned his flaming sword again and raised it above his head getting ready to bring it down

 **Ophis P.O.V.**

I had watched this devil for some time now from his escape from his prison to the encounter with an angel, to his struggling battle with the Balrog.

 _'i must say this devil is going to die if I don't interfere soon.'_ I thought to my self.

Then I sense something, something else entirely coming from his body. He then opened his eyes, and it was different from his usual eye color, it was now bright blue. He unleashed a bright light from around his body making the balrog release its hold on him and stumble back in pain as his glowing skin turned blue from the light.

 _'interesting. let's see where this goes.'_ I thought as I watched him lift up both hands and started to clutch them and unclench them both. He then turned towards the Balrog and spoke in a much more profound than his usual voice.

" My I'm in pain because of you so ill have to make this quick," he said as he raised his left arm palms facing towards the Balrog. Making a red magic circle appeared parallel to his palm. He used blaze magic to fire at the Balrog, but he miscalculated the amount of concentration needed for the blazing magic. He sent it all towards his hands which causes it to blow his hand off and causing him to fall unconscious.

 **Third person P.O.V.**

"Is he the kid Cas was talking about" 'yea that's him ". Two shadowy individuals said to each other as they watched meruem from afar.

"You felt that right", the first individual said looking at his partner.

"Yea, it felt almost holy in nature." the second individual said as he turned around and started walking, "Lets go as don't want them knowing we were here." He said to the first indevidual as the second disappeared with the sound of flapping wings.

Looking towards the infinity Dragon then the kid he to turned and disappeared with the sound of fluttering wings.

* * *

First chapter down and out.

Characters stats

name: Ophis

Age: unkown

Rank: first

Name: Meruem

Age: Eight

Rank: one thousands

* * *

Future events in chronological order

 _meruems nine year training_

 _Meruem gets followers_

 _Meruems arivval and beginning of High school DXD arc_

 _Followers in order_

Ezra Scarlet,Cana alberona

From dxd  
Kuroka Toujou, Xenovia Quarta,Jeanne d Arc

From fate stay  
Saber Artoria Pendragon

From Rwby  
Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao long,Blake Belladonna,Weiss Schnee

As for the harem

Female Vali, Tiamat, yasaka, amaterasu, Gabriel,serafall,penemue, ophis, Artemis, sona

* * *

Please help a poor man understand what he has to do to improve. ('_')


	2. chapter 2

thought _-'Dragon'_

Speaking-"hello."

 **enemy's talking/attacks-"Dragon slash."**

 **Meruem P.O.V.**

 **Unkown location**

Seeing a bright light in my vision, I slowly open my to know that I'm in a white room that I could only assume to be a hospital room and not the forest floor where I should be. As I try to get up, I find that is it harder to do and that my left side felt like something is missing. Looking down towards my left arm I see that it is only a stump of what is left of it.

Seeing it caused the memory of what happened to flash within my mind. I quickly bring my right hand up to my forehead as pain coursed through my head. Seconds later it subsides, and a soothing aura quickly calms me down. Opening my eyes, I look down towards my chest area and see that I don't have a shirt on, but I am bandaged from my waist up.

As I look over my body, I hear the door open, looking up I see a girl about his age with blonde hair and green eyes wearing a white armor dress walking in pushing a cart of medicine, towels, and bandages into his room. I look at her for a few seconds as she pushes the cart towards his bed as she grabs the bandages and medicine. She looks up at me for a second before she looks towards the medication, then quickly looking up at me with a wide-eyed expression.

She quickly puts the medicine and bandages down by my feet as she runs out of the room. Staring blankly at the door I just shake my head before I helped my self-sit up more. Two minutes later the same girl runs back in with another female figure.

"I see you are awake now." the young girl at her I see that she was dressed in black gothic clothing, had long black which hid under a white and purple bonnet.

"uh...yes, I just got up. Thank you for helping me and all but where am I and how are you, people, if you don't mind me asking," I asked them.

"well you are in our base, exactly were I cannot tell you yet. And it was Arturia here how bandaged you up when I found you," she said to me gesturing to the now mentioned Arturia who, in turn, bowed her head shyly.

"As for how I am I am Ophis," she said next.

' _Ophis, now where did I hear about that name from. It almost sounds like..._ ' i thought to my self when it hit me just how was in front of me,"Y-you don't mean the infinity dragon god ophis." I said sounding a little scared. She just stares at me blankly before replying.

"How else do you know that has the name Ophis." she said still looking at me blankly before she turned towards Arturia, "Help him up please Arturia.","yes, Ophis-sama." Arturia said as she comes to my right side and gently helps me put out of the bed.

"follow me," ophis said as she turns around and walks out of the room. Arturia gently helps me get my footing before we go out of the room ourselves after Ophis.

/ **Ophis P.O.V.** /

as I walked out of the room, i could hear them slowly following out after me. "So what questions do you have for me meruem." I said.

I could tell that he was surprised I knew his name. "Just several starting with how did you know my name." "Well, how doesn't, the lost son of the Gregory clan. That is what has been going on these past few months that you have been in captivity," I said back.

"few months it kinda felt longer," he said grunting in pain a bit as we turned down a Corner leading to a staircase going up. "Well what else have I missed, and how did you found me," he asked as we went up the stairs.

"Nothing else interesting and I felt your energy from afar when you were running from the Balrog," I said as we reached the top of the staircase continuing onwards towards a door marked lab. Opening the door, we entered the lab to see people working.

"what are we doing here," he asked.

"Well, we are doing to give you a new arm. I said as I gestured for Arturia to put him on the table. "A new arm how is that going to work," he asked gruntingly as he is put on the table. I look at him for a second before I turn around and head towards the door.

/ **Third person P.O.V.** /

"Do not worry me meruem we are just going to have to do a blood transfusion to make this operation run smoothly," a male doctor/scientist said. He came up to meruem with a vial of red liquid." this is blood from a dragon which one we do not know only ophis knows. but this will work so please lay down and relax it will be over soon."The doctor/scientist said as he put a breathing mask on meruem and watched as he slowly went to sleep.

Once meruem was asleep he turned towards Arturia, "I need you to go outside now and come back in two to three hours." the doctor said as he looked at Arturia before he motioned for the other doctors to come and help. Arturia seeing this as her queue leave, turned around and went outside and closed the door.

/ **Three Hours later** /

"And done. Now let's see if everything secured." doctor(1) asked doctor(2) next to him. "Yes, sir the arm is fully fused, sir." doctor(2) said to doctor (1). " sir here are the results from the transfusion," a female doctor said as she handed doctor(1) the results as he was walking out of the room to get ophis. " Are you sure the results are right," he asked the female doctor, " yes sir it is, we checked it three times just to make sure it is correct," she said back as she followed from behind. ' truly troublesome,' the doctor thought as he reached ophis.

"Ophis-sama the test is a success he should be waking up any minutes now," he said as he turned and dismissed the female doctor.

/ **Meruems P.O.V.** /

' what a weird dream, for a minute I thought that I got kidnapped.' I thought as I opened my eyes only to be blinded by a bright light. " Uh how turned on the lights," I said as I closed my eyes and covered my face with my left hand. Wait, left hand I open my eyes and look at my newly acquired left arm in awe. Clutching and unclutching my left arm and felt every movement. " I could get used to this," I said as I moved both of my legs over the side of the operation table.

Getting up I saw or more like felt that I couldn't feel any pain anymore. I slowly unwrap the bandages over my stomach and see that I am fully healed, but had gained a more defined chest. " Ah, I see that you are awake and I see that the side effects of the dragon blood are already in effect." a voice said behind me. looking over my shoulders, I see the doctor is standing there along with ophis and Arturia. " what side effects." I asked. "well since we had to put a dragon arm on you we had to make sure your blood would accept it and we fused your blood with the dragon blood. The results we more than we expected and you have turned into a full-blooded dragon. " He said as he handed another doctor(3) papers and motioned for him to leave.

" ok, so what now," I asked the doctor(1) took some clothes from another male doctor (4) hands. "first you will put this on. Then You will meet Ophis-sama and me outside to see if you can fully use your new appendage and to see if you have gained any other dragon abilities." he said as he tossed the clothes to me before turning around and walking out of the room soon followed by his then Arturia seconds later. I look down at the cloths then I look at the door. ' hm.'

 **outside**

As I walked outside, I adjust my overcoat to make it more comfortable. As I exit I see that ophis and the doctor are standing on one side of the field while Arturia is standing in a big opened space. " Can I ask what is going on,"I asked as I looked towards Ophis and the doctor. Then in the corner of my eyes, I see Arturia summon a black katana with a 27" blade with an 11" handle and charged at me. Looking in the direction of Arturia I see that she knows right next too me swinging the katana in a vertical arc.

Seeing it to late it clashed into my stomach with an audible clank before it shattered."Dragonskin, yes yes very well able to withstand a holy sword. Let's crank it up a notch," The doctor said as he wrote something down before looking up and said, " you may proceed."

Hearing the command, Arturia jumps away from me before summoning 2 Steel double-edged swords. Grasping them both in her hand, she charged forward. Seeing this I quickly Web into a typical fighter's stance thinking, 'this is going to take a while.'

 **several brutal hours later**

"uh, my everything hurts," I said as I looked up at the doctor. seeing him up close I could now see that he has an undercut type of hairstyle with light blonde highlights. " I am surprised you lasted this long I thought you would've broken down after the two-hour mark," he said as he looked down at me before extending his hands towards me, which I grasp before he helps me up. " Thanks, doc I needed that, and I didn't quite get your name, what was it,"I said in between breaths.

"Ah, where are my manners my name is doctor Stephan Angel Ziegler, the lead medic of this fine establishment," Stephan said as he helped me up. "thanks," no problem."So what now doc," I asked. "Now we are going first to get you patched up. then we are going to look at your new training regiment." Stephan said as he helped me to back into the building.

 **-inside of the medical wing-**

"So i actually have one question," meruem said as doctor Ziegler patched him up. "what is your last name arturia," he asked as he looked at her.

looking back at him she sighed before she spoke, "my full name is Arturia Pendragon, daughter and descendant of the origanal King arthur Pendragon," she stated before she turned around and left the room.

"Whats wrong with her," Meruem stated out loud.

" She is a gentle soul meruem, you must understand. Like everyone here they they havea tragic backstory to their life but mine isn't all that intresting while hers, well you'll just have to ask her for it isn't my call to say," Doctor Ziegler said to meruem before he patted his shoulders with jis ledft hand and reached into his coat pocket with his right and pulled out a white flask, uncapped it and started drinking its content.

" Now then let's start by me saying that you my friend is goimg to be goimg through one hell of a trainimg reign tomorrow. Doctor Ziegler said as he downed his flask once more. "Oh boy," was all meruem could say.

\ **Unknown Location/**

 **\Third Person P.O.V./**

In a disclosed location stood an abandoned warehouse, on the outside it looks like it hasn't been used in years. On the inside, it was a different. On the inside it was well lit showing all of its inhabitants.

Strays from fallen Angels to devils as well as priests could be seen arguing amoungst each other, yelling and screaming over how should be in control.

" **this is my territory so it is only logical that the position of leader goes to me** " on devil yelled to a fallen angel how shock his head saying: " **your leader please I would make a better leader than any of your weaklings** ," the fallen angel said to the devil stray inraging him more then he already is.

Getting ready to throw a punch the lights started to flicker off and on repeatedly before they exploded, followed with the front door to the warehouse caving in and fall on the ground generating dust.

Through the dust a figure could be seen walking into the warehouse. As the figure got closer each and every one of the strays in the room could feel this persons overwelming power causing the fallen angels to summon light spears.

"Now now dont do that," the being said in a deep western cowboy accent as the dust started to settle back down. Looking at figure before them they could see that this male figure stood at a hight of five foot evelen with brown short messy hair and a growing beard,wearing an all white suit including white dress shoes that could be maked out from the glowing moon light.

" Y-your suppose to be dead," a fallen angel said as scaredly as he back away from the male figure. "you now what they say," the figure said as his eyes started to glow an intense orange glow "what dies sometimes dont stay bead," he said as he walked into the now dark room as screaming could be heard throughout the entire warehouse as flashes of red light could be seen glowing throughout the entire warehouse.

 **Sorry I** **kept you all waiting for the next chapter. My junior year is almost finished and I have alot of tests coming up so it will be a slow update until summer rolls around.**

 _Characters so far_

 _Name: Stephan Angel Ziegler_

 _Rank: unknown_

 _Powers: Healing touch_

 _Name: Arturia Pendragon_

 _Rank: unknown_

 _powers: sword summons_

I now shitty chapter but its all I could do for now so dont lose hope for I will still be doing this story just not often. until then see ya.


End file.
